Pinkanemonium
by hardknoxrarity
Summary: La laguna maldita... y sus consecuencias por querer más amig@s


Spike y Twilight se levantaron en una mañana cualquiera, para hacer labores matutinas, cuando Spike escupió una carta de la princesa Celestia. Tuvo que irse a Canterlot, para hacer cumplir una misión que Celestia encargó. Era algo fácil, pero el pequeño no se acostumbraba a hacerlo, aunque tenía un corazón noble con los pequeños infantes, que quiso encarnar historias con ellos. A los niños les gustaba cualquier historia, puesto que Spike ponía moralejas y finales felices, para alegrar a otros de la misma edad. Incluso las no felices, pero Spike hacia lo suyo.

Twilight conocía la historia de una laguna que clonaba ponies en el sur de Ecuestria. De niña sus familiares de tercera edad contaron mucho sobre esa laguna y cómo debió neutralizarse ese poder.

Una pegaso que relató una frase singular, al mirar la laguna, fue víctima de la pesadilla y tenía que encontrar una cura para su salida.

Con la magia de un único unicornio pony gitano y la sangre de tres víctimas después de la original. No era algo sencillo, puesto que todas tenían la misma respuesta sobre su salida al nuevo mundo. Como ella escuchó, todas respondieron lo mismo.

Excepto una que amó al gitano y, siendo la pegaso original, lo besó.

Las copias se borraron luego, al ver que el beso daba repugnancia y buscaron dónde ocultas, siendo su único escape el lago. En eso, la pareja se fue del lugar.

Sus nombres eran Garvasio Robbel y Laurel Harvest. Y no siendo los únicos con nombre, una copia de Laurel se hizo llamar Lauremonium. Lástima que murió en el intento de salir.

Podían ser la pareja perfecta, pero las diferencias físicas no fueron lo que separaron a Laurel de Garvasio.

El beso no fue muy digno para Garvasio, pero él no la odiaba. Sólo que la magia era su vida.

Laurel lo encontró buscando lo que Garvasio deseó, más que a ella. Un hechizo que la alejó de su vida; ver que Garvasio transformó una naranja en una manzana, sin errores.

Laurel sintió su presencia al verse en el peligro de la laguna y Garvasio apareció de repente. De repente.

Eso sólo dio un camino silencioso, que Garvasio no quiso provocar, pero él...

La historia no termina bien. O ni siquiera quería terminar.

Garvasio cambió su nombre a Nickolas Robbel e inició una fábrica de metales, en la que él traía metal de la nada y contrató aliados, para fabricar productos metálicos. Fue grande su riqueza, que él, para ganar más dinero y nuevas formas, pactó con un pegaso caído.

Hizo una estrella de 5 puntas y media y las encerró en un círculo. Luego, trajo especias de diferente color y olor y degolló 3 ratas, para terminar su invocación.

Y ahí apareció.

El nombre de ese tipo fue Cadillac y Cadillac le explicó que él también es conocido en otros lugares, pero no quiso mencionar su nombre real.

El rito satánico se hizo y sintió que su cuerpo enriquecía de un nivel sobrenatural, algo que le llaman HUMANO.

Laurel vio que su amado fue un traidor al traer al enemigo del clan Justicio, al que conformaban Celestia, Luna y últimamente Cadance, las tres princesas del Lux Reinox. Cadance últimamente entró al Lux, pero antes hizo su misión de acompañar en matrimonio al hermano de Twilight, Shining Armor, destruyendo en vida a Chrysalis, la Jezabel de Cadillac, para luego destruir a Sibenz Shadow, un aliado del pegaso caído, en el Imperio de Cristal.

Twilight suponía que ese tipo fue un buen pegaso, para Celestia, pero su orgullo por el poder se hizo declararse, por un espectro que él produjo.

Fue uno rojo y Celestia lo echó del Lux Reinox. Otros que le siguieron, también cayeron.

Volviendo a Nickolas Robbel, pidió más dinero y más cutie marks. Fue tanto que él no supo que su espíritu, ya que los animales no tienen alma, fue devorado por Cadillac y Nickolas perdió su apariencia humana, porque se convirtió, a voluntad de Cadillac, en un payaso unicornio de gran estatura y con una sonrisa fea y asquerosa. Su aventura no terminó, puesto que su nivel de sangre corría en la nada misma o perdió toda su sangre. Ahora el unicornio estaba buscando yeguas, como objetivo para volver a vivir o dejar descendencia, sabiendo que sin sangre, su pene no podía crecer. Una misión que le pidió Cadillac, para recuperar su vida.

Fue un desastre. Ninguna se casó con un payaso de color plomo y sin vida, no siendo un zombie, pero ni el amor se produjo en él. Ni siquiera apareció Laurel, porque él la abandonó sádicamente.

Como pasaron las semanas, encontró una fea pony verde, con lentes, frenillos y bizca y Nickolas reclamó su derecho a la vida. Su deseo fue en vano. Cadillac no trataba ahora con él, traicionando al unicornio y entró en Nickolas y fue al fondo, a ser golpeado de por vida, por Cadillac y sus secuaces, que cayeron del cielo, por seguirle la mente sucia de Cadillac.

Cadillac perdió a Discord, ya que este ser encontró la forma de ser un buen ciudadano pony, gracias a unas palabras que no eran de rencor, sino de cierta pena e ira leve, como las de Fluttershy y reconoció que la luz es mejor amiga que las oscuras obras de las tinieblas. Eso fue fuera de la historia, pero un profesor pony quiso contarle eso a Twilight y ella escuchó, sin vacilar ni mirar a los lados.

Se alegró de que, como final feliz, el profesor pony se casó con la pony fea y la pony fea, que la llamaban Deborha, tuvo su milagro. Su cara estuvo hermosa y radiante, como su cabello dorado y sus ojos rosados, mas ella no podía hablar.

Ahora, Twilight no quiso contarle esto a nadie, de lo del profesor pony, de nombre Mauricë, con la vida anterior de Deborha, pero faltaba el final de la historia, que más bien fue un testimonio hecho por todos sus parientes, y recordando, su madre también supo de esto.

En la biblioteca, encontró los detalles del suceso, la laguna, el ritual y el casamiento, este último con una foto del profesor pony con la pony hermosa.

Fue un hecho real. Mas en la foto estaba una pegaso volando en una nube. Era idéntica a Rainbow Dash, pero faltaba su melena de la espalda y su cutie mark fue un corazón roto.

Twilight nunca usó su fuerza para atraer seres oscuros. Demonies, del singular demony, un aliado de Cadillac.

Su magia se concentraba en tomar átomos, por medio del aire y hacerlos poderosos, cosa que éstos se acomoden en una posición que ejerza fuerza. Eso era magia para Twilight.

Y la quiso ejecutar, mas apareció Pinkie Pie y la magia cayó en un pájaro. Spike se comió por error al pájaro y la pony rosada sólo dijo:

-Sólo quería abrazar a mi amiga.

-Pues mira lo que Spike hizo por tu culpa.

Pinkie lloró en silencio, pero Twilight no la dejó llorar.

-No llores. Mira, te perdonaré. Sí. No quiero guardar rencor entre mis amigas que, como yo, siguen la luz y no se perdonan porque sí, sin fundamento, porque no es bueno.

-No lo haré más.

-Perdonada. Ahora, quiero que perfumes tu cara con una sonrisa... Así, Pinkie.

-No hallé nada divertido. Por eso te asusté y no quise hacerlo.

-Está bien. Mírame. Mírame.

Pinkie la miró.

-Se cuenta que hay una laguna que produce amigos, o sea te puede clonar. Debes decir...

-Ciertas palabras. He escuchado esa historia. Me alegro de nuestro profesor, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, pero él me hablaba como si no me conociera. Él de repente me habló de eso.

-Iré a buscar la laguna.

-No, Pinkie Pie. No es lo que produce felicidad. Sólo necesitas varios clones.

-Nadie me dijo que todo produce felicidad. Clonar es divertido. E incluso hay palabras de ponies, muy limpias. Limpias de corazón. Las cosas dan algo de felicidad. Iré.

-Recuerda que hubo tres clones que debían ser la clave para detener la pesadilla de Laurel...

-Laurellê.

-No se llamaba así.

-Escuchaste mal. Además, la historia real no relató a Laurellê, en su final feliz. Ella habría muerto de pena o Garvasio...

-Nickolas...

-Garvasio Robbel. Nickolas Robbel es un estudiante de ingeniería en metalurgia, y es un unicornio, que se enamoró de una pony pegaso, de la edad de Scootaloo. Loca, la pony es menor de edad. Tiene ocho años y pasa lo mismo en viceversa. La pequeña se llama Ariadna y nació de una relación no amorosa, pero sentimental, de Big Mac con Rainbow Dash. A la misma edad, Rainbow se enamoró de Big Mac. Y el pony rojo la embarazó.

-No digas eso. La madre actual se llama Rina Briggitte Shadow.

-Boba. Ese es su nombre real. Ahora, mírame a mí.

Pinkie Pie no se reía, ni cerraba mal los ojos. Ella no movió los labios, ni movió su cola.

-Pero, varias la hemos llamado así, porque...

-Ese era su apodo.

-No digas payasadas.

-Bueno. Mira tú. Yo iré a ver la laguna, para hacerme amigos o amigas.

-No. Espera. La historia dice...

-Niña. Ni sa...

-No soy una niña.

-Dime una cosa. Si yo considero a una amiga, la considero porque me desea para hacerme feliz. Ella me desea suerte. Ella me da parte de su bendición, que consta en su alegría y su ánimo, por verme feliz. Hasta me hace una fiesta, si yo no la hago.

-Entonces a la niña...

-A la niña, que sabes, recién aprende del mundo que la rodea y ella sabe que por cada 10 ojos dobles de corcel, 5 la violarían. Ella no entiende lo necesario y necesita apoyo. Está la otra niña, también, después de la que entiende, la que no entiende, aunque la enseñen y reciba apoyo y quiere decir sólo tonterías ilógicas.

-No soy una tonta.

-Bueno. Nunca tanto, pero eres demasiado tonta.

Pinkie Pie se alejó de ella, para ir a buscar la laguna.

-Si al menos me entendieras...

Fue lo último que ella dijo antes de retirarse.

Pinkie Pie estimó el lugar donde podía estar el lago clonador. Ella pensó en un ambiente al aire libre, pero restringido por Celestia.

Lo último que vio fue un atado de zarzamoras en un recinto que nadie pisaba. Se notaba demasiado que ningún pony cruzó. Hasta por la última huella.

Pinkie Pie tuvo que cruzar, lastimándose el cuerpo. La producción de dolor apenas cinco minutos, cuando ella cayó a un abismo.

50 kilómetros bajo el nivel de suelo que ella pisó, estaría la laguna.

Y ahí estaba. Con cierta luminosidad, pero apta para observar la laguna, las piedras preciosas acompañaban la presencia de Pinkie Pie. El diámetro de la laguna alcanzaba a rellenar el espacio que el terreno tenía. Al otro lado, se veían piedras preciosas rotas y se reflejaba en una pared el símbolo diabólico del pacto.

Pinkie Pie no se tomó la molestia de cruzar la laguna, si el cruce iba a ser una solución, para ubicar la forma de la marca, ya que la marca se veía de lejos, pero no para que ella se lo memorice.

No lo hizo. Y ella relató la misma frase de Laurel y una copia de Pinkie Pie apareció.

Pinkie Pie quiso salir del lugar. No hubo problema. La otra Pinkie Pie tuvo la misión de acompañar a Rainbow Dash, pero ella quiso ir a otro lugar. La original aceptó ir ver a Rainbow Dash. La copia fue enviada a ver a AppleJack.

Sin embargo, Fluttershy salió con sus amigos animales, a tomar té y saludó a la copia de Pinkie Pie. La copia escuchó un "¿no te acuerdas que te invité?". La copia de la pony rosada se confundió demasiado.

-¿Fue algo que dije?- preguntó Fluttershy a su amigo oso y la copia respondió por él:

-Sí.

Fluttershy miró con confusión al oso. ¿Cuál fue el error de Fluttershy? Ella nunca lo supo.

La copia de Pinkie Pie se encontró con la original, y habló de un enredo.

Pinkie Pie la tranquilizó y fueron ambas a copiarse. Dos nuevas Pinkie Pie aparecieron. La primera copia se tranquilizó. Las tres copias se alegraron, que repitieron exactamente la frase de la copia y tres copias nuevas de Pinkie Pie aparecieron. Se repitió el caso. Y otra vez, y otra vez. Y otra vez.

96 Pinkie Pies no originales renacieron y comenzó la pesadilla.

Todas se hacían pasar por Pinkie Pie y confundiendo a las cinco amigas de Pinkie Pie, hicieron dejarla sin amigas. Todas hicieron un caos en toda Ecuestria.

Todos los ponies se dirigieron a la biblioteca y alegaron por un error de Twilight Sparkle. Ella estaba ocupada charlando con Nickolas Robbel y Ariadna.

Nickolas nunca la violó, como él explicaba. Ariadna confirmó la verdad.

Twilight sintió que ambos querían ayudar, pero faltaba Mauricë y Deborha. Y la más importante, Laurel. La unicornio lavanda relató la historia a los cuatro personajes. Aún así, Laurel tenía que saber algo.

Dirigiéndose al lago, Twilight vio a Pinkie Pie y ella habló de una manera muy extraña, que abrió la mente de Sparkle y ella dijo un nombre. La Pinkie rió.

Pero una voz pidió auxilio. La pequeña Ariadna voló, para encontrar a la pegaso Laurellê.

Twilight sintió que ella estaba ocultando. Sin embargo, cuando Laurellê pidió ayuda, nada de eso pasó a ser real. Se sentía que ella sí necesitaba ayuda.

-Si quieres ayudarla, hazlo- dijo la copia de Pinkie Pie.-Total, si ella habla, me impedirá hacer mi show.

Nickolas la ayudó, teletransportándose a ese lugar. Ella estaba aterrada. No quería ver la laguna, por lo que Nickolas la envió al otro lado de la laguna.

Laurellê abrió la boca lentamente y mencióno un nombre extraño y la pony rosada echó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Mauricë.

-De nada-dijo Pinkanemonium.

-Ah, ja... No... Espera. ¿qué cifra eres?

-97, Twilight.

-Sí, claro.

-No te metas, asqueroso estudiante.

-No le hables así a mi novio.

-Uy, su novio. Niña tonta.

-No seas una...

-Dilo, profesor... ¿y qué hace ella aquí?

-Sabes que no puede hablar.

-Tú, estudiante de pacotilla, deja de hablar y viólate a tu pequeña novia.

-Jamás.

-Eso, jamás-dijeron los demás. Ariadna se alegró de eso, hasta que Pinkanemonium dijo:

-Muy bien. Que comience el show.

El grupo que lideraba Twilight, vio que las piedras preciosas se rompían.

-Menos trabajo para Rarity.

Y un gemido se escuchó de lejos.

-No dejes a mi amiga sin trabajo-le dijo Twilight a Pinkanemonium.

-Tú no te metas.

Esa frase hirió a Twilight.

-Pero...

-Rarity se fue. No escuchará a nadie.

-Era su trabajo.

-"Era su trabajo". Ya ves que te puedo lastimar.

-Déjala-habló el profesor.

-Calla, Mauricë. Y nadie pregunte el porqué de mi memoria, si los he nombrado por su nombre a cada uno de ustedes.

La oscuridad se hizo latente y un fuego comenzó a crecer en la laguna.

-Antes de comenzar mi show, diré lo que tu amiga no quiso mencionar. O quizás lo hizo, pero no la quisiste.

-Adelante-dijo una entristecida Twilight Sparkle.

-Muy bien. Tu amiga de las manzanas se llama Anastacia Jaqueline Romanof, porque sobrevivió a los ataques terroristas de un colega de Lauremonium, quien quiso ver que ella saliera del lugar. Es Rasputin, pero lo mató Garvasio. Nadie contó la historia real, por el miedo a no contarlo más. La violación a Rina Briggitte, fue gracias a un engaño de Rasputin, para liberar la pieza que faltaba. Por eso, las otras copias de esa pegaso que estoy viendo, no tuvieron una aliada para repeler el acto del maldito beso. Big Mac es Boris. Rarity es Rachel Rita. Fluttershy es Fabiola Luther y tu amiga que siento, está por matarse con lo que encuentre, a pesar de su duda por elegir la horca ó los globos, se llama...

-Twilight...

-No se llama así.

-No molestes.

Spike había llegado. Él iba a decir algo, pero cambió el tema, escuchando carcajadas de seis voces en general.

-Creo que necesitas decir algo.

-Sí, ¿Pinkie Pie?...

-Está bien. Soy yo, la de las fiestas.

Las risas bajaron levemente.

-Es que quise hablarle a Twilight, pero me sorprende que no está sola.

-Por lo que dices, es verdad.

-Bueno, Pinkie, creo que razonaste.

-No es cierto, Spike.

-Twilight, ella iba a matarse. Yo la vi dudar de su muerte.

-Pero decidí vivir.

-Bien por ti, amiga. Bueno. Tengo que contar algo grave.

-Mejor no-dijo Pinkanemonium.

-Pero Rachel es mi amiga.

-Se llama Rarity.

-Rarity es su apodo, Tina.

-Me llamo Twilight Spa...

-Bueno, cuéntame de ella.

-Pinkie, ella se mató, tocando cables de electricidad deteriorados.

Hubo un silencio enorme.

-Hola...

...

-Hola...

-Garvasio, es tu turno.

-Garvasio está muerto.

-No es cierto, mi despreciada Laurellê.

Laurellê vio a Garvasio salir de la marca y corrió a asustar a Spike.

-Cuidado, amigo-gritó Pinkanemonium.

Spike gritó, huyendo del lugar.

Twilight quiso llorar. Pinkanemonium quiso reír. Los demás no sabían qué hacer.  
Pinkanemonium supuso que era la hora del show.

-Garvasio, si querías vivir, elige a Nickolas y haz tu misión.

-Si es así, entonces necesito ver a Cadillac.

-Gracias a mí, estás liberado, pero te falta un cuerpo. Mézclate con Nickolas o sujeta a Laurellê, para que yo la ataque.

-No toques a mi novio.

-Niña intrometida. Y nadie hable, excepto yo y Garvasio o mato a Laurel.

-No.

-Concedido. La cabecita morada habló. Sólo ahórcala, pero quiero que ella respire. Y luego, haré una sorpresa.

Garvasio fue a hacer su trabajo. Pinkanemonium puso en posición anormal a Laurellê y comenzó a realizar la peor humillación a Laurellê.

Nickolas mostró su contraparte, provocando luz en su cuerno. Fue muy brillante, que luego otro foco prendió.

Fue el de Twilight.

Garvasio empezó a quejarse del dolor que provocaba eso.

La anti tentación. Nickolas y Twilight demostraron ese poder que quemó a Pinkanemonium y a Garvasio. La laguna empezó a deteriorarse y dio espumas de color sangre, hasta desaparecer.

Todos los que, aunque pocos trabajaron en detener a Pinkanemonium, salieron del lugar y asesinaron a todas las Pinkie Pies no originales, porque, sin haberlo evitado, la original se mató.

Era cierto que Rarity eligió matarse con electricidad, pero Spike nunca supo qué decir al ver a la Pinkie Pie original, colgando en muerte.

Ella estaba colgando de unos grandes globos rojos y en su pata derecha inferior estaba una gema celeste, del color de la cutie mark de Rarity.


End file.
